From DE 199 45 340 A1 a generic valve train is known for an internal combustion engine with a camshaft and with a cam follower, wherein in a torque-proof manner on the camshaft first and axially adjacent thereto second cams are arranged. The cam follower itself is axially adjustable here between a first position, in which it is connected with the first cam, and a second position, in which it is connected with the second cam.
By means of an adjustable, conventional valve train, which comprises two cams of different cam stroke, the cylinder of an internal combustion engine can be operated in two different operating modes. If, instead of two cams of different stroke, only one single cam, and instead of a second cam, a base circle without cam stroke is used, then the associated cylinder can be disconnected by means of the valve train. In such a disconnected state, a cam follower, coupled to a gas exchange valve of the cylinder, cooperates only with the cam with said base circle, so that the gas exchange valve is not actuated.
In the valve trains known from the prior art, in particular their complex and therefore also expensive adjustment arrangements, which in addition have comparatively long response times, are generally disadvantageous.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the problem of indicating for a valve train of the generic type an improved or at least an alternative embodiment, which is distinguished in particular by a short response time.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject of the independent claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.